Various devices are presently in use for providing what is known as a desired "clean shot" of lubricating fluid, rather than a mist, drip, fog or spray, on a particular part of a conveyor chain as the chain travels past the lubricating station in the course of the conveyor operation. As an example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,023, R. E. Thomson, et al., assigned to the same assignee herein, which describes such a device for delivering a clean shot of lubricating fluid. The device illustrated therein employs a reservoir of lubricating fluid such as oil, an oil pump, conduits interconnecting the pump with the reservoir, nozzles for ejecting lubricant from the pump onto selected portions of the conveyor, and an actuating member in intermittent contact with the conveyor for correspondingly actuating the pump to deliver clean shots of lubricating fluid to the conveyor system. The several individual components of the lubricating device must be separately installed in their desired locations with the various interconnections for the conduit lines between the components then being made.
While the lubricating device illustrated in the aforementioned patent, as well as others presently in use, operate entirely satisfactorily for the purpose intended, it is now desired to provide a more compact, self-contained unit which can be more readily handled and installed at the lubricating site. In addition it is desired to provide an automated lubricating device which can better withstand any corrosive, or otherwise possibly destructive environments while still meeting the stringent reliable delivery of lubricating fluid requirement for such units.